vspfandomcom-20200224-history
Twilight Sparkle
Description Abilities '''Main Rage''' costs 100% Rage. Weapon Attributes * * Miscellaneous Battle Strategies '''Battling as Twilight''' Remember that your mobility is heavily limited since you have a teleport instead of a superjump, so try to memorize common parkour routes of several maps to get around quickly. Try to focus on medics and engineers first. An engineer that can make a fully upgraded nest out in the open will be very hard to approach without a lucky rage or chain lightning, while a medic can overheal all players which makes your chain lightnings less likely to cause deaths. Especially be on the look-out for quickfix-medics, since their overheal-capabilities can render your chain-lightning near useless. Be on the lookout for stickies at all times, even when you're ubered from your rage. Some demoman like to trap an engineer's sentry, both to rack up damage as well as protecting important places. While they can not harm you while you're ubered, they can still knock you back a great distance, wasting some or even all of your precious remaining uber-time. While airblast-happy pyros may start to annoy you, don't try to kill them until the endgame. Being airblasted very often will gain you rage very quickly, thus letting you use your powerful rage more often as well as having more chain lightnings for you to use. Be aware that you can only store 1 chain lightning at any time, meaning you don't have 2 chain lightnings at the same time after 2 consecutive rages. Raging before you have used your chain lightning from an earlier rage will effectively erase a possible chain lightning you could have used, thus missing out on potential extra kills or damage. '''Battling against Twilight''' General: Try to stay at top hp at all times. Since Twilight can use her chain lightning to instantly damage a series of mercenaries after every rage that gradually weakens after every merc hit, recklessly losing hp when not battling Twilight can be a death sentence once she rages. Medic: Try to keep everyone healed and overhealed as much as possible, with priority on getting everyone over 150 HP. Any fully overhealed merc can survive the first and strongest hit of the chain lightning, thus severely reducing the attack power of the chain lightning. The quick-fix can really shine here, having both an increased max overheal as well as the increased overheal lasting longer, thus making the chain lightning even less likely to take a merc's life. Soldier: (+anyone with increased mobility): Keep the high ground at all times. Twilight is a teleport boss, meaning she can only get to you once every 15 seconds, and even only then if she teleports to you. Engineer: Communicate with your team. Elevated Sentries that cover a lot of space are extremely powerful against Twilight since she cannot superjump, as well as easy-to-reach and upgraded dispensers reducing the risk of a chain lightning-death. Pyro: Be careful with your airblasts. Simply airblasting the hale every 2 seconds can generate her powerful rage very fast, as well as granting Twilight the chance for additional chain lightnings. Rather, try to airblast her onto lower spaces (if you are both on the high ground), into a level 2/3 sentry's range (so the knockback can launch her away) or into a spy. Demo: Even though Twilight's rage grants her a brief uber, she is still vulnerable to knockback. Placing a high amount of stickies near strategic places (an engineer's buildings, a bottleneck) can launch her away, effectively wasting at least some of her uber time. Also, shields will block a single lethal chain lighting, after which they are destroyed as if they were hit normally. Sniper: The tracer from the stock sniper rifle will last even after Twilight has teleported away, either through her normal teleport or her rage. This makes it much easier for everyone to know her location even after she has seemingly vanished from the spot. Video Demo Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding '''RIGHT MOUSE '''will charge the Teleport, release '''RIGHT MOUSE''' and '''LOOK UP '''simultaneously to activate once 100% is charged. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the '''Main''' rage. * '''RELOAD '''(R) activates the '''Chain Lightning''' (if one is stored). Music '''USA Servers''' '''Japan Server''' //////// '''EU server''' Quotes